Nell chez le Psy
by Phibriza Hellmaster
Summary: Nell fait des rêves bizarres et décide de consulter un psy pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Warning: Yaoi suggéré. Gros délire, perso OOC


Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster

Béta lectrice : STF

Genre : humour, yaoi, et ooc

Disclamer : Bon, les personnages de Nora ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à M. Kakei que je remercie chaleureusement d'avoir créer cette série formidable. Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon ça serait orgie tous les jours ! Lol !

Couple : lisez et vous verrez bien^^ !

Résumé : En gros, Nell fait des rêves bizarres, et il va chez le psychologue pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est dédiée à STF qui m'a imposée le défi d'écrire une fic sur Nora, mais aussi à Nono-la-clodot qui est une fan de la série.

A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Nell chez le psy

En ce beau lundi de mai, Nell a rendez-vous avec la psychologue, le docteur Montociel Jeanne.

Il faut dire que sa grande sœur et Kenny se faisaient du souci pour lui, car il était souvent dans la lune et cela pourrait desservir la résistance, si un de ses meilleurs éléments n'était pas top pour combattre.

Autant dire que tout cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et que ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

En bref, Nell se retrouve au pied de l'immeuble où se situait le cabinet de la psy, car il était obligé d'aller à son rendez-vous de 14 heures, afin d'apaiser l'anxiété de sa grande sœur et de Kenny. Ah ! Tout ce qu'il faut faire, pour rassurer ces dames.

Notre ami, le démon du feu entra dans l'immeuble, puis il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans la cage de l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton du 13ème étage. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le 13ème étage, il sortit de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le couloir de droite. Il continua tout droit jusqu'à arriver en face de la porte du cabinet.

Nell sonna à la porte, et ce fût la jeune secrétaire qui vînt l'ouvrir. C'était une très belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, et elle portait à merveille un tailleur sobre et classique. Elle était, du point de vue masculin, tout à fait charmante. Mais, notre ami démon n'avait pas envie d'être d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui, car quelque chose le préoccupait.

La jeune femme le fit entrer dans la salle d'attente, pour faire patienter le jeune homme (auteur: le démon tordu, je dirais plutôt.). Quelques instants après, la secrétaire vint le chercher, et elle le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de la psy. Elle ouvrit la porte, elle annonça la présence de Nell à la psy, avant de renfermer la porte derrière le démon.

Assise devant un grand bureau de couleur noir laqué, une femme qui avait l'air d'être âgée d'au moins plus de 50 ans, regardait Nell avec un intérêt tout à fait clinque et scientifique. Cette femme était le docteur en psychologie, Mme Montociel Jeanne.

Dr Montociel, en désignant un petit divan confortable : "Je suis le docteur en psychologie, Mme Montociel. Et je présume que vous êtes M. Nell? Allongez-vous sur ce divan, afin que nous puissions commencer cette séance."

Nell avec un sourire malicieux : " Je vous remercie pour cette charmante intention, chère madame."

Le démon du feu s'allongea de manière confortable sur le divan.

Dr Montociel : "Commencez par me parler de vous, en commençant par me raconter votre enfance (auteur : oh, la la! Ça commence bien. On va bien rire! lol!)."

Nell : "Je ne sais pas vous allez me croire, et je pense que cela risque d'être choquant pour vous."

Dr Montociel, en haussant légèrement les épaules : "Essayez toujours, et nous verrons bien après!"

Nell : "Eh bien! Pour commencer, je suis un démon et je suis né en enfer. J'y ai vécu mon enfance là-bas. J'ai été élevé par ma grande sœur depuis mon plus jeune âge, car nos vieux (auteur : il parle de ses parents) sont morts, quand j'étais au stade des couches."

Dr Montociel, pensant que le cas de Nell était celui d'un illuminé qui se prenait pour un démon, et s'adressant à ce dernier : " Je vous en prie. Continuez votre histoire en me disant, par exemple les études que vous avez fait et votre carrière professionnelle (Auteur : je suis morte de rire car tire au flanc comme est Nell, ça va pas être triste^^!)... ."

Nell haussant les épaules : "En fait, j'ai commencé par étudier la magie se rapportant à l'élément feu, vu que j'avais des prédispositions. A la fin de mes études, je me suis engagé dans l'armée infernale, commandé par le seigneur des ténèbres dans le but de me rapprocher du plus fort des démons, appelé Cerbère. J'ai réussi à être promu "commandant en second" de l'armée infernale du feu. Grâce à ce poste, je pouvais gagner la confiance des gardes, et m'approcher plus facilement du cerbère pour m'emparer de son pouvoir. Le problème est que je me suis fait repérer, et j'ai déserté l'armée pour pouvoir m'enfuir dans le monde des humains. Dés que j'ai atterrit dans le monde des humains, j'ai rejoint un groupe de démons qui souhaitent se soulever contre le pouvoir en place, appelé la résistance. Et depuis ce temps là, je suis devenu un chef de brigade de la résistance, et je suis content de mon sort à ce niveau là." (Auteur : Wouah! le CV d'enfer, passez moi l'expression! lol)

Pensées du Dr Montociel : "Cela confirme ma première impression. Ce type est un peu dérangé pour se prendre pour un démon!"

Dr Montociel, cherchant à trouver une meilleure contenance : "Et si vous me parliez un peu de votre vie affective? Je suis sûre que vous devez avoir une petite amie ou une épouse, bel homme que vous êtes?"

Nell en éclatant de rire : "Je vous remercie du compliment, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous détromper. Je ne suis ni marié, ni en couple. Je suis tout simplement un joyeux célibataire, qui adore draguer toutes les belles femmes qu'il croise!"

Dr Montociel, avec un air mi curieux et mi déconcertée : "Vous avez l'air d'être satisfait de votre vie actuelle. Mais, je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir, et ce que vous attendez de moi? (auteur : je ne sais pas, si c'est une bonne idée, car ça pue l'embrouille!)."

Nell prenant son menton du bout des doigts de la main droite, avec un air pensif : "En fait, j'ai un gros soucis à cause des rêves étranges, que je fait depuis quelques mois. Et j'avoue que cela m'ennuie un peu."

Dr Montociel : "En psychologie, nous pensons que les rêves sont le miroir de l'inconscient et du soi intérieur. Et il est très difficile de se mentir à soi même en dormant. Mais vous pouvez m'en parlez, cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce. »

Nell hésitant un peu : « C'est assez gênant et trop intime, pour être raconté aussi facilement à une personne que l'on connaît à peine. »

Dr Montociel, l'air sérieuse : "Allons. Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je suis là pour vous aider, et je suis tenue au secret professionnel, concernant tout ce que me confient mes patients. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir. »

Nell prenant son courage à deux mains : « Je fais presque toutes les nuit le même rêve, où je fais l'amour avec trois hommes que je connais, et en même temps. »

A ces mots, la psy fit une attaque cardiaque, et elle se retrouva étendue raide morte sur le sol.

Nell faisant une petite mue ennuyé : « Je l'avais pourtant prévenue. Maintenant, je suis bien avancé. Je n'ai personne pour m'aider à trouver une solution. »

Soudain, la secrétaire ouvrit la porte du bureau pour communiquer des documents à sa patronne. Quand elle a vu et surtout compris l'étendu du désastre, elle ne put censurer un profond soupir d'agacement.

La secrétaire : « Ah ! C'est bien ma veine ! Maintenant, il va falloir que je me trouve un autre job. Ta sœur m'avait prévenue qu'il allait avoir des gros ennuis dans l'air, et je ne l'ai pas trop cru. »

Elle prend une clope de son paquets de cigarettes, puis elle l'allume pour profiter d'avoir une bonne dose de nicotine.

Nell étonné : « Vous connaissez ma sœur Mademoiselle ? »

La secrétaire savourant sa cigarette avec classe : « Disons que je présente le double avantage d'être sa meilleure amie, en plus d'être un démon. Par contre, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu as fait ou dit, pour que cette vieille bique casse sa pipe ? »

Nell haussant les épaules : « J'ai rien fait de particulier. Je lui ai raconté ma vie, et les rêves bizarres que je fais depuis quelques temps. Du coup, la psy est morte en entendant tout cela.

Maintenant, je ne suis pas plus avancé sur mon problème. »

La secrétaire rigolant de bon cœur : « Allez, racontes ! Je vais essayer de t'aider, au point où j'en suis ! »

Nell lui raconta ses rêves érotiques qui seraient classés dans les catégories bondage, ultra hot, SM et gay. Il lui expliqua qu'il connaît bien les 3 hommes qui sont présents dans ses rêves (auteur : Bon, devinez qui sont les 3 mecs en question.)

La secrétaire : « Bon, écoutes-moi bien ! On dit que les rêves sont le reflet de nos désirs les plus intimes. Et si tu fais des rêves érotiques avec ses gars, c'est parce que tu es gay de manière inconsciente, et que tu aimerais mettre ces gars dans ton pieu. »

Nell, un peu perplexe : « je suis aussi attiré par les nanas, je te signale ! »

La secrétaire : « Et alors, tu es bi. Tu ne vas pas en faire un plat pour cela. Si j'étais toi, je serais en train d'imaginer un plan pour mettre les gars de mes rêves dans mon lit. »

Nell, avec un sourire vicieux et taquin à la fois : « Au fait, tu n'aurais pas une ou deux idées de plan de drague à me suggérer ?

La secrétaire au a ce moment là, un sourire qui collait parfaitement avec sa véritable nature.

Le lendemain matin en enfer, dans la tour de l'eau du quartier général des armées infernales :

Le général Léviath venait de revenir d'une partie de pêche, ayant eu lieu dans le monde des humains. Et c'est au pas de course avec un petit tas de dossiers importants dans les bras, que le commandant en second de l'armée des eaux, Balik vient à sa rencontre.

Balik, affolé : « Général Léviath ! Il faut que vous veniez dans votre bureau tout de suite ! C'est urgent !!! »

Léviath, toujours avec son air nonchalant à 2 de tension : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je pars 3 jours et c'est déjà le merdier ? »

Balik, entrainant Léviath à sa suite jusqu'au bureau : « venez ! Il faut que vous voyiez ça de vos propres yeux ! »

Une fois arrivé au bureau, Léviath reçu le choc de sa vie. La pièce était remplie de bouquets de roses rouges, et il y en avait partout. Il trouva une lettre qui lui était destiné, et était posée sur le bureau. Il commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, une incroyable aura de haine purement glaciale s'émanait de lui. A la fin de sa lecture, il froissa la lettre qui finie sous forme de boule. Et il gela toutes les roses pour les faire volée en éclats, tout en grommelant que dés qu'il mettra la main sur l'auteur de cette farce de mauvais goût, ce dernier ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

Balik ramasse la lettre froissé, et il la met dans sa poche. Notre ami à la tête de poiscaille était curieux de savoir le contenu de la lettre, une fois qu'il serait seul. Dés qu'il quitta le bureau de son supérieur, il sortit la lettre pour la lire. Et le pauvre malchanceux a faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque, car la lettre était une invitation de Nell (ex commandant en second de l'armée du feu) à faire une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui dans un hôtel luxueux.

Laissons les enfers, pour voir ce qui se passe sur Terre au même moment.

Nora et Kazuma continuent leur boulot habituel qui consiste à liquider les démons clandestins. Ils auraient pu tranquillement de leur besogne, si un certain démon résistant surnommé « dragueur » ou « binoclard », ne les poursuivaient pas avec insistance.

Il faut dire nos 2 amis n'étaient pas très emballés par les propositions de travail de Nell, ainsi que ses propositions de passer la nuit à 3 dans une chambre (auteur : Bon, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer les positions.).

Kazuma et son ange démoniaque décident d'un commun accord d'ignorer ce tordu de Nell, et de continuer leur mission … avec un Nell sur leurs talons.

FIN DU ONE SHOT

Auteur : « Bon, je trouve cette fic pourrie. Mais elle est finie, et c'est le principal ! Si vous me laissez des reviews pour ce torchon, ce sera un vrai miracle, et je vous en remercie d'avance. Je vous dis à la prochaine dans d'autres fics à venir. Affectueusement, phibriza hellmaster »

Nell indigné : « et je ne suis pas gay !!! c'est cette tordue qui imagine des trucs pas catholiques !»


End file.
